


Beautiful Lie (2017 reupload)

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, more tags to come, non Kuroko ships may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Tetsuya is a popular young kagema in Yoshiwara, pursued by five of his regular clients. However, his heart lies elsewhere, with Taiga, the son of the owner of the teahouse he works in.





	1. { Longing }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to rewrite this for a while because the original was utter shiiiiiite. *silently wondering whether I should delete all my works from before 2017 - so most of them lol - I've already deleted a bunch actually* 
> 
> It's mostly the same story, if you knew it from last year. Just edited and improved. Currently still editing the old chapters, and then I'll continue with the story where I left off. I might do the same with Not For Humans at some point. That thing was just a mess. 
> 
> The original story had Midotaka as well as Murahimu. The Murahimu is likely staying (untagged atm), but I'm unsure about Midotaka. We'll see how things go. My stories never behave, never doing what I tell them to. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the original, I may not be following history perfectly, so if you want 100% historical accuracy you probably won't get it lol. I'm not an expert on Japanese history, but I'll try to be relatively reasonable. 
> 
> The idea for this came from the manga ['Me de Shireru Yoru no Junjou'](https://myanimelist.net/manga/1946/Me_de_Shireru_Yoru_no_Junjou) (which I highly recommend reading). The title comes from the VIXX LR song 'Beautiful Liar'. The song and this story are completely unrelated, the title just sounded appropriate. 
> 
> ~~Terminology~~  
> Kagema- young male prostitute in Edo era Japan  
> Yoshiwara- red light district in Edo  
> Edo- what is now modern day Tokyo  
> Mizuage- bid for a courtesan's virginity
> 
> Chapter 1 info: Akashi/Kuroko smut, author being very aware this is still terrible just slightly less terrible than it was 5 months ago

Taiga hated the shade of lipstick that his father made Tetsuya wear. Sure, he looked pretty, all dressed and painted up, but the fake smiles weren’t real. This wasn’t the real Tetsuya.

He was currently standing at the kagema’s door, peering through the small gap and watching as he put on his makeup. He had such delicate hands, moving in gentle strokes. It was kind of mesmerizing.

“Are you planning to watch me all evening, Taiga-san?”

Taiga blushed at being caught. “Sorry, I’ll-”

“Come in.”

Taiga snapped his lips shut. He slid open the door and stepped into the room. It smelled nice in here. Like perfume.

He approached Tetsuya, and he knelt down on the floor beside him. The blue haired male smiled at him, though Taiga was pretty sure he was just being polite. Taiga had a bit of a habit of watching the courtesan, and he noticed that Tetsuya never smiled when he thought he was alone, only ever putting on this face for others.

“What has you so interested?” he asked.

“N-Nothing. Just. You’re good at putting that stuff on,” Taiga said.

Tetsuya smiled wider, looking down at his supplies. “Thank you. I’ve had lots of practice. I’m finished now, do you want to help me get dressed?”

Taiga didn’t really see the point of him wearing such complicated outfits. He was just going to take them off anyway, so what was the point? Maybe Taiga was just angry and jealous.

“S-Sure,” he said. They stood up and Tetsuya slid off his yukata. Taiga averted his eyes.

“You’re cute.”

Taiga looked down at Tetsuya’s face in surprise. The courtesan was now standing in front of him, sliding his expensive kimono over his shoulders.

“I- I’m what?”

“Cute. How you blush and look away when I’m naked.”

Taiga stared at him, and he could feel his cheeks on fire. “Well, it’s- it’s wrong to look at you like that.”

Tetsuya laughed, delicate and sweet, and practiced a thousand times. “Taiga-san, I’m a courtesan. I’m quite sure those looks are encouraged.”

“Yeah, but not from _me_ …”

Tetsuya blinked at him. “Help me with this, will you?”

Taiga did, the pair staying silent through the process. When he finished tying the intricate obi, he stepped back.

“I’m going to go now,” he mumbled.

“Taiga-san, wait.”

He turned back around to face the other boy, and Tetsuya smiled at him before tugging him down by the back of his neck to press his lips to Taiga’s cheek. The spot he kissed was burning as Tetsuya pulled away.

“Thank you.” With that he left the room.

Taiga stood there in shock for a full minute, then he came back to reality, and he quickly bolted, running back to his room in the upper floor of the teahouse to hide.

“What am I doing? What am I doing?” he chanted to himself as he dropped onto his futon.

Falling in love with one of the kagema who worked in his father’s teahouse was definitely not a good idea. Yet he’d gone and done it anyway, hadn’t he? He was hopeless for Tetsuya. He had been since other boy arrived six years ago. They had both been ten, and Tetsuya had just been sold to the teahouse after his parents died. Tetsuya told him later that his aunt had sold him because she didn’t want to take care of him. Taiga had been horrified that someone would do such a thing to a child, and family at that.

But he was kind of glad. Because it had let them meet.

 

* * *

 

“Tetsuya, how have you been since I saw you last?”

The kagema smiled at his client. Today it was Seijuurou. He was the son of the Emperor, yet he frequented Tetsuya’s teahouse just to see him. It wasn’t too often that he came, since he had to travel from Kyoto, so Tetsuya hadn’t seen him in over a month. Tetsuya was still surprised he kept coming back, considering there was another pleasure district in Kyoto that he could access much easier. He’d first come here on a visit to Edo a year ago. He’d been with his friends, and they brought him to the teahouse. Seijuurou had instantly become smitten with Tetsuya, and the blue haired kagema had also fallen for him. Seijuurou had actually been the one to buy Tetsuya’s mizuage last year.

“I’ve been well. I missed you,” Tetsuya said honestly. Seijuurou smiled at him, and he leaned in and kissed Tetsuya's cheek.

Tetsuya blushed a little. He felt so spoiled when he was with Seijuurou. Honestly sometimes they didn’t even have sex. Seijuurou said he genuinely liked Tetsuya’s company, and sometimes he’d just take him on walks through the city. Usually the courtesans weren’t allowed to leave in the company of clients, but there was an exception made for Seijuurou. Today though, he seemed to want to stay indoors.

He slid a hand over Tetsuya’s shoulder, sliding his kimono down a little. Tetsuya shivered as Seijuurou’s fingertips caressed his shoulder, and the redheaded man smiled.

“Turn around,” he said.

Tetsuya did, swivelling around and brushing his hair out of the way. He felt Seijuurou undoing his obi, and the fabric fell into his lap after a minute, his kimono falling slightly open. He turned back around, and Seijuurou pushed his kimono off his shoulders. He gently pressed Tetsuya down onto the futon, and he closed his fingers around his length, stroking him gently. Tetsuya gasped, arching into the touch slightly.

“Does it feel nice?” Seijuurou asked softly, using his other hand to gently rub circles into Tetsuya’s thigh.

Tetsuya nodded, making a small whimper. Seijuurou smiled and quickened his movements. He stopped touching Tetsuya after a minute, making the kagema whine.

“Relax, I’ll make you feel amazing, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou murmured.

Tetsuya nodded, opening his legs wider for the royal to sit between. Seijuurou picked up the bottle of oil beside the futon, pouring some of the substance onto his fingers. He pressed a fingertip between Tetsuya’s legs, stroking around his entrance momentarily before gently pressing in. Tetsuya moaned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“No, no,” Seijuurou said, pulling his hand away. “I want to hear the sounds you make.”

He pushed in a second finger, carefully spreading them apart to stretch Tetsuya. The courtesan made a choked sob in response. Seijuurou slid his fingers out, and he quickly pulled off his own clothes.

“Tetsuya, touch me,” he said.

Tetsuya sat up, feeling a little impatient, but wanting only to please his client. He crawled forward and pressed his lips to the head of Seijuurou’s half hard cock. He placed little kisses along its length, darting his tongue out to tease gently. He sucked gently on the head, sinking a little lower and then back, repeating the action a few times. He was tempted to glance up to see if he was getting any reaction, but that would be rude. So even though he wanted to see if Seijuurou was enjoying himself, Tetsuya kept his eyes closed out of respect. After all, he was only a lowly whore.

Forcing those sorts of thoughts away, he swallowed his client to the back of his throat, expertly bobbing up and down. Seijuurou ran his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair as he sucked, alternating between brushing gently and tugging more harshly. Saliva was dripping down Tetsuya’s chin, his lips swollen and cherry red, and he felt tears stinging his eyes, but he held them back. He only stopped when Seijuurou carefully pulled him up.

“Lie back down,” Seijuurou instructed.

Tetsuya did as he was told, settling on his back on the futon and opening his legs again. He was trembling from the anticipation, raising his hips a little to help. He cried out loudly as Seijuurou pushed into him. Usually he was so quiet, but he had trained himself to be loud during sex. He knew his clients liked it better when he made noise. And he was good at pretending anyway. Not that he really had to pretend with Seijuurou though.

The royal brushed the hair of his fringe off his sweat dampened forehead, and he leaned down and kissed him there.

“You’re beautiful, Tetsuya,” he murmured.

Tetsuya wanted to deny that, but he knew Seijuurou liked it when he accepted his compliments. He whimpered as Seijuurou drew back and pushed his hips forward, holding Tetsuya’s legs against his chest, wrapping his arms under his knees to keep them in place. Seijuurou sped up his movements, pressing Tetsuya deeper into the futon until he was almost crying.

“ _Sei-Seijuurou-sama_ ,” he moaned, letting his head fall back.

Of all his clients, Seijuurou was… _especially_ talented in private. Of course; he seemed to be perfect at everything he did. He had to be.

Seijuurou stroked his face and then moved his hand between them to touch Tetsuya. He murmured the kagema’s name as he pushed into him, gripping his thigh tight enough to bruise with his other hand. Bruising was usually frowned upon, but again, Seijuurou was an exception.

“Seijuurou-sama, please don’t leave marks,” Tetsuya breathed out.

The royal smiled wickedly. “What will you do about it if I do?”

Tetsuya just stared at him, his lips parted as he continued to moan softly. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“That’s what I thought,” Seijuurou said with a smirk.

Tetsuya collapsed back onto the futon, and he held his legs up higher, giving Seijuurou better access. Seijuurou came first, tensing and gripping Tetsuya’s thigh even harder as he released inside Tetsuya, moaning the kagema’s name softly. He went slightly weak, just hovering over Tetsuya for a moment before he pulled out and leaned down to close his lips around Tetsuya’s cock. The kagema almost screamed, and he came down Seijuurou’s throat moments later. Seijuurou sat up, and he stretched over Tetsuya’s body, lying on top of him and kissing his lips chastely.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. He was so gentle and kind. Somewhat rare for this business.

“Amazing,” Tetsuya said, smiling up at him. He pulled Seijuurou into another kiss. “You always know just what to do with me.”

“I should hope so, I’ve been seeing you for a long time.” Seijuurou climbed off him and sat beside him. “So… I was thinking of paying off your contract.”

Tetsuya sat up quickly. “What?”

Seijuurou smiled at him. “I want you all to myself.”

Tetsuya gaped at him. “But-”

“But?”

“You’re the Emperor’s son. Are you even allowed to-?”

“I can do what I want as long as I don’t embarrass my family.”

“And bringing a courtesan into the palace won’t do that?”

Seijuurou laughed softly. “There’s plenty of courtesans in the palace already. You’re finding a lot of excuses. Do you not wish for this?”

Tetsuya bit his lip. “No, it’s not that. I just… It would be quite a change.”

Seijuurou nodded. “Yes, it would. Well it’s not set in stone. But I would like for this to go ahead.” He leaned in and kissed Tetsuya again, the smaller boy moaning into his mouth a little. Seijuurou moved back and laid down, closing his eyes. “Can we rest for a while? I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am.”

Tetsuya put on a smile and nodded, settling down against Seijuurou’s side. He didn’t know why, but he felt a little uneasy. He remained silent though, deciding not to voice his concern just yet.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the new version if you remember the old. Or, if you're a new fan, let me know what you think of it in general! 
> 
> I'm listening to kawaii and sugary Laboum songs as I'm readying all this. Yeeeaaah that really doesn't fit at all, does it. Need me some depressing music to go with this story. 
> 
> //Spoiler//  
> The order of the pairings may be significant~~
> 
> But don't expect this to be a happy story at all.


	2. { Curiously }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same as the original this time. Slightly edited. Merged the original 3rd chapter with this one. 
> 
> Murasakibara chapter. No smut still. There might be some later. 
> 
> No content warnings for this one. Takao is here~~

Tetsuya’s best friend at the teahouse was another courtesan, Kazunari. He was slightly taller than Tetsuya, with silky black hair and catlike eyes. He was also very loud. Not generally Tetsuya’s first choice in a friend, and Kazunari _was_ kind of a pain after a while, but they usually got on quite well.

“Do you have anything today?” Kazunari asked as he laid back languidly on Tetsuya’s floor. His yukata was riding up and showing off his legs. When they weren’t around clients, the other kagema was hardly elegant. Tetsuya sometimes wondered how he’d even gotten into this job – and _stayed_ in it.

“Yes, I have a client this evening,” Tetsuya answered.

“Ooooh, who?”

“Murasakibara.”

“The tall one?”

“They’re all tall.”

“Yeah but the reeeaaally tall one.”

“Yes, the reeeaaally tall one,” Tetsuya said, mimicking his friend’s tone.

“Is he, you know, big everywhere?” Kazunari asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

“I don’t see how this benefits you,” Tetsuya said.

“Come on, spill!”

“I really don’t see-”

Kazunari pounced on him. “Tell me!”

Tetsuya pushed him off. “Yes.”

“What?”

“Your question. I answered it.”

“What was my question again? I don’t remember how I phrased it.”

Tetsuya sighed. “Never mind. Do you have any plans?”

“Nope, I’m free. You’re lucky, you’re always busy. You’re going to pay off your contract in no time.”

“It’s only been a year,” Tetsuya reminded him.

“Still.” Kazunari sat up. “It’s that cute face of yours. And you’re so delicate. Men love that. Plus, you’re young. They love that even more.” Tetsuya stared at him. “What? Men are gross.”

“You say that as if we aren’t men.”

“Yeah but we’re not like most men. Can you see all your clients doing this job?” Kazunari asked with a somewhat condescending expression.

Tetsuya was about to say that he could at least see Kise doing it, then he opted against it. “I suppose not,” was what he said. “But my clients are perfect gentlemen.”

“Lucky,” Kazunari said again.

Tetsuya frowned a little. Kazunari wasn’t as popular as he was, and tended to get more unsavoury clients. Tetsuya wondered how he managed to be so happy and giggly all the time, how he could always say he didn’t care about anything. Maybe it was even an act. If it was, he didn’t show that to Tetsuya. Everything about this place was something of a secret. Feelings especially.

 

 

* * *

 

“Tetsu-chin?”

“Yes, Murasakibara-san?”

“Do you have a family name?”

Tetsuya smiled gently. “I used to.”

“Used to? Not anymore?” The taller boy watched him curiously. And he wasn’t eating for once, he seemed genuinely interested in the topic.

“I didn’t need a surname anymore after I came here,” Tetsuya answered.

“What was it?”

Tetsuya shifted a little. “It’s not important.”

Murasakibara seemed to understand that he’d hit a nerve. “Okay. Hey, Tetsu-chin?”

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me something?”

“If I am capable, of course.”

“Teach me how to kiss.”

Tetsuya smiled. “Why do you want me to teach you that?”

Murasakibara blushed a little. “I’m just… Not good at it. And you are.”

Tetsuya laughed softly. “Okay. Come here.”

Mursakibara shuffled over to him and sat down in front of him. Since he was so much smaller, Tetsuya settled himself in Murasakibara’s lap so he could reach, resting his hands on Murasakibara’s wide shoulders. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, moving them slowly.

“Move your lips a little, do what I do,” Tetsuya said after a moment. Murasakibara nodded and they leaned in again.

Murasakibara was a little awkward at first, he and Tetsuya didn’t usually kiss, but he seemed to get the hang of it eventually. Tetsuya darted his tongue out and the other boy parted his lips for him instinctively. He swirled their tongues together, and Murasakibara let him lead. Tetsuya kept it quite innocent, he preferred it that way anyhow, and his client seemed completely fine with that. Murasakibara was one of his younger clients, at only eighteen. He had been completely inexperienced when they first met, and even now, their interactions remained quite tame and gentle. Tetsuya liked Murasakibara.

When he felt Murasakibara was more confident, he pulled away. The older boy chased him a little, making Tetsuya smile.

“How was the lesson?” he asked.

“Good.”

Tetsuya shuffled off his lap, though he pressed himself against Murasakibara’s side.

“You’ve been coming to visit a lot lately,” he said. “Any reason why?”

Murasakibara blushed. “Um… No…”

“Are you hiding something from me?” Tetsuya asked with a playful smile. He turned around on the spot and sat his hand down on the other boy’s thigh.

“I just…”

“You can tell me.”

“There’s another person here… that I like.”

Tetsuya’s eyes widened. “Really? Who?”

“I don’t know his name. But he’s really, really pretty. I’ve just seen him a few times. I’m too nervous to talk to him. And I have you anyway.”

“What does he look like?”

Murasakibara was blushing furiously. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. “Um. He has black hair, and a beauty mark under his right eye.”

Tetsuya tried not to laugh. There was only one person like that in the teahouse.

“I have some bad news for you, Murasakibara-san. Himuro-san isn’t a courtesan here.”

“Wha-? He’s a client?”

Tetsuya bit back a smile. “No. He’s a friend of the owner’s son. He has nothing to do with the teahouse.”

Murasakibara stared at him. “ _Shit_.”

Tetsuya laughed. “This is unfortunate. I’m not surprised you thought he worked here, though. He’s _very_ pretty. He gets a lot of propositions, actually.”

Murasakibara fell over onto his side and covered his face. He groaned. Tetsuya gently petted his arm.

“This is _terrible_ ,” the lavender haired boy wailed.

“I can introduce you to him if you really want,” Tetsuya offered.

Murasakibara sat up and put on a pout. “He wouldn’t be interested in me.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know. I’m weird. And I’m not pretty like he is.”

“Himuro-san is not quite the type to favour pretty boys,” Tetsuya said in amusement.

“What type does he favour?”

“Well, people like you, actually,” Tetsuya answered.

Murasakibara sat up and watched him carefully. “You could introduce us?”

“Yes. Himuro-san is very lovely. I’m sure he’d be happy to meet someone I like.”

“So you’re friends?”  
“I suppose. He likes to talk to all the courtesans here.” Murasakibara’s eyes narrowed. “Not because he’s interested in them,” Tetsuya reassured. “He’s just friendly.”

“Okay. When can I meet him?”

“Now, if you wish.”

Murasakibara blushed again. “I- I-”

“We can wait if that would make you more comfortable.”

“No, I want to do it now.”

Tetsuya smiled. “Okay then, come with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tatsuya was sitting with Taiga on the stairs of the teahouse. The front door was left open, letting the spring breeze flow through the room. It was the evening, so it had cooled off considerably, but the air was still warm, and both of the boys were sweating a little. Tatsuya fanned himself with his hand.

“Ugh, I can’t wait for autumn,” he said.

“It’s not so bad, I don’t mind the heat,” Taiga said.

“Yes, _you_ don’t mind sitting in a puddle of your own sweat,” Tatsuya scowled. Taiga laughed and leaned into him, knocking his forehead on Tatsuya’s shoulder. “Get off me, it’s too hot for that.”

Taiga laughed again and sat back in his own space. A pair of people then entered the room from the gardens, and Tatsuya recognised the smaller of the men to be one of the courtesans. It was Tetsuya, the kagema that Taiga was in love with. He smiled sadly when he saw that the kagema was with a client. That was probably going to hurt his best friend to see. Surprisingly, Tetsuya walked over to them.

“Ah, Taiga-san, Himuro-san,” the blue haired male said with a smile. “Are you struggling with the heat today? You don’t look so well.”

Tatsuya nodded. “Yes, it’s way too hot for me to be comfortable.” He glanced up at the tall man behind the courtesan. He’d noticed him a few times before, Tatsuya thought he was actually pretty cute. The tall boy always seemed to be staring at him actually. Tatsuya was used to that, people often thought he was one of the courtesans here.

“This is my friend, Murasakibara-san,” Tetsuya said, gesturing to his client. “I thought I’d introduce you to him.”

Tatsuya smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Murasakibara,” he said.

“You can call me Atsushi if you want.”

“Okay, Atsushi. Do you live in Edo?”

Murasakibara nodded. “My family have a bakery in the city.”

“Oh that would be nice. Do you get first pick of all the treats?”

Murasakibara nodded again. “Yeah.”

“I’ll have to visit it sometime,” Tatsuya said, smiling.

Usually the men flirting with him here were middle aged adults, or older. Not quite a turn on as he was only nineteen. But this boy was cute. He was tall (incredibly so), but he seemed gentle. Tatsuya also liked his long hair. He seemed a little awkward, but Tatsuya didn’t mind that.

“Taiga-san, do you want to come with me for a minute?” Tetsuya asked.

Murasakibara looked to the kagema with wide eyes, but Tetsuya ignored it.

“O-Oh, sure,” Taiga said. He stood up and followed Tetsuya back out to the gardens.

“He’s trying to set us up,” Tatsuya said with a smile. He patted the spot where Taiga had been on the stairs. “Sit down.”

Murasakibara slowly moved over and sat down next to him. Even seated he towered over Tatsuya. “Is it weird spending so much time here?” he asked after a moment.

“Not really. I’ve been friends with Taiga since I was little, so I’ve grown up with this place. I’m friends with a lot of the people who work here too. Tetsuya especially.” Tatsuya smiled. “Taiga is fond of him in particular.”

“You two have similar sounding names. It’s confusing,” Murasakibara said.

Tatsuya laughed. “Yes, we do. How long have you known him? I’ve only seen you here a few times.”

“A few months.”

“Do you like him?”

“He’s cute. But there’s no point falling in love with him,” Murasakibara answered.

Tatsuya nodded. He definitely knew that. “So you want someone you can fall in love with?” He smiled when he saw the taller boy was blushing a little.

“I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya walked with Taiga through the gardens, his eyes gazing over the flowers and the fish in the ponds. It was so pretty here. He felt relaxed.

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” he said.

“Yeah. You look pretty in the gardens.”

Tetsuya turned to him and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You just… fit. You look like you belong in a painting or something.”

“Thank you, Taiga-san. It makes me happy that you think that.”

They continued walking, and they made their way to a bench where they sat down.

“Tetsuya, I… I don’t like seeing you with people…”

He turned towards Taiga, who was frowning and looking away. “People? Clients, you mean?”

“Yeah…”

“Why is that, Taiga-san?”

“I just… don’t like you selling your body… It should be for someone who loves you…”

“Well I could argue that some of my clients are in love with me,” Tetsuya said with a smile.

“Yeah but- You know what I mean. Someone special.”

Tetsuya nodded. “Do you think there’s someone like that for me?”

“I hope so.”

They watched each other in silence for a moment.

“Taiga-san, do you think I know this person already?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Taiga said. Tetsuya noted the way he was looking at him. It was an almost sad expression.

Tetsuya smiled a little. “Maybe that person will have to visit me later. After everyone’s left.”

Taiga’s eyes widened and he nodded. “R-Right. Um, maybe we should go back to Tatsuya.”

“Of course.”

“You do look really pretty, by the way…”

Tetsuya hummed. “It’s just makeup. I’m not that impressive.”

“But you are!” Taiga cleared his throat. “I mean, I’ve seen you normally. You’re always beautiful.”

“Thank you. If you appreciate me, I don’t need anything else.”

“Aahh, don’t say that.”

“Why not?” Tetsuya asked with a smile. Taiga was blushing.

“I’ll die.”

“I shall not say it again then,” the kagema said, smiling wider. “I’d be very upset if you were to die.”

“I’d be upset too.”

Tetsuya laughed softly. “I’m glad you have a sense of self-preservation.”

“I don’t usually. You just make me better.”

Tetsuya bit his lip, holding back his smile. He really was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ^w^ I love hearing from you.


	3. { Innocence }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Short chapter is short, sorry about that. 
> 
> Kagami/Kuroko chapter, but no explicit content warnings for this one. The only warning on this chapter is aNGST.

Tetsuya was sitting in his room that night, after everyone had either gone to bed alone or with a paying customer. He had candles lit, and was sitting at his mirror, just staring blankly at himself. He’d taken off his makeup and let his hair down, and had dressed in a simple yukata after taking off the fancy kimono he had been wearing when seeing Murasakibara. He tilted his head a little, examining his reflection. Kazunari said he was pretty. Clients did too. So did Taiga. But Tetsuya couldn’t really see it. When he looked at himself, all he could see was something worthless.

He thought of Seijuurou, how he wanted to pay off Tetsuya’s contract, take him to Kyoto and have him as a mistress. It was a romantic plan, but Tetsuya had to wonder, would Seijuurou always be interested in him? When he became emperor, when he got married and had children, would Tetsuya still be his lover on the side? Tetsuya wasn’t particularly fond of that idea. He wanted a soulmate, a true love. And while he _did_ love Seijuurou, Tetsuya wasn’t sure if the life he offered was what he really wanted. Then again, Tetsuya was at the bottom of the social ladder. He’d be incredibly lucky to be supported if he left this place.

He glanced up when he heard a small knock at his door. The screen slid open, revealing a nervous looking Taiga.

“You came,” Tetsuya remarked.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Come in.”

Taiga stepped inside and shut the door. He walked stiffly over to Tetsuya and sat down beside him.

“Thank you for coming,” Tetsuya said.

“Yeah. You look nice,” Taiga mumbled. His voice was a little shaky.

Tetsuya smiled gently. “Thank you.”

“The candlelight makes you look really pretty,” Taiga added.

“You look nice in it as well. This sort of light is relaxing,” Tetsuya said.

“So, um…”

“Taiga-san,” Tetsuya began. The other boy’s eyes snapped up to him. “You’re attracted to me, aren’t you?”

Taiga swallowed visibly. “Yeah… I know I shouldn’t be, but I- I can’t help it.”

“Why do you like me?”

Taiga blinked at him. “I don’t really get the question. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

“Humour me, will you?”

“Uh, well. You’re really pretty of course. But it’s not just that,” Taiga explained, “you’re really gentle and kind. You never complain and are always really friendly. You seem sad too. I don’t know, I want to make you smile. For real, not the fake smiles you put on for other people.”

“You can see through me quite well then,” Tetsuya murmured.

“I guess. I’ve known you a long time.”

“You’re right. When I was in training, and some of the older courtesans would be nasty to me and blame accidents on me, when I was denied food as punishment, you always would bring me something to eat,” Tetsuya said.

“Well yeah, it wasn’t fair what they did, and I didn’t want you to starve.”

Tetsuya smiled, mostly to himself this time. “I never forgot those times. You’ve always treated me well. In a way someone of my position doesn’t deserve.”

“Hey, that’s not true. You’re a courtesan, but you deserve to be treated like anyone else,” Taiga said.

Tetsuya smiled at him. “I’m lucky to know you.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m lucky to know you too.”

For a moment, they sat in silence, Taiga blushing as he stared back into Tetsuya’s eyes. Then the courtesan leaned forward and placed his hands on Taiga’s shoulders, and he gently pressed their lips together. Taiga jumped slightly, but he didn’t pull away. Tetsuya felt his strong hands on his waist, gripping the fabric that clothed him. Tetsuya moved forward, climbing into Taiga’s lap to make their kiss easier. Taiga made a noise of surprise, but he still didn’t resist. Tetsuya nudged Taiga’s closed mouth with his tongue, and the other boy parted his lips out of instinct. Taiga moaned softly when their tongues met, moving his arms to wrap around Tetsuya’s back to pull him closer. Tetsuya broke their kiss after a few minutes to softly kiss Taiga’s neck.

“Aaah,” Taiga moaned, “Tetsuya, I, um, I don’t… want to have sex with you…”

Tetsuya sat back and looked at him. “I wasn’t planning on making you.”

“I mean, I-” Taiga took a breath. “I’m sure it would be nice, but that’s not all I want from you. I want more than that.”

The courtesan smiled. “I would like the same.”

Taiga placed his hand over his mouth for a moment, staring at the tatami mat in shock. “Are we being crazy?”

“Yes, I suppose we are.”

“That’s not a bad thing though, right?”

“If it’s what your heart desires, then no, I don’t think it’s bad.”

Taiga nodded. “Can I- Can I kiss you again?” he asked.

“You may,” Tetsuya said.

He let Taiga lean in to him, but he reached up to cup his face when their lips met. Taiga still had no idea what he was doing, so Tetsuya continued to lead. For a long while they just kissed, until Taiga was more confident. Tetsuya was quite sure Taiga had never kissed anyone before now, but he learned surprisingly fast. Tetsuya moaned softly, and Taiga sprung back faster than Tetsuya thought was possible.

“What’s wrong?” Tetsuya asked.

“Sorry, you uh, made a noise.”

Tetsuya tilted his head. Taiga was blushing furiously and not meeting his gaze. “I did,” he said. “Did it bother you?”

“No, no, it’s not that. It just. It surprised me is all. It was a good noise though,” Taiga added.

“Perhaps this is a sign we should stop for the night,” Tetsuya said. Taiga glanced up, his shoulders drooping somewhat. “We can meet again soon though.”

“When?”

“I’m busy tomorrow, but the night after?”

Taiga nodded. “Sure.” He sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

“Do what?”

“This,” Taiga said, gesturing to the room. “Sell yourself. You’re not even getting the money from it, my dad gets that.”

Tetsuya exhaled slowly. “Yes,” was all he said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, I’ll leave then,” Taiga mumbled.

The pair stood up, and Tetsuya walked Taiga to his door with linked arms. “I’ll see you soon,” he murmured.

Taiga nodded, and opened the door to leave. Their hands touched as Taiga slid his arm from Tetsuya’s and walked out into the hall.

“Goodnight, Taiga-san,” Tetsuya said with a smile.

“Night,” Taiga breathed.

Tetsuya shut his door, shaking his head before going to sit down on his futon. His face was warm, and he pressed cool fingertips to his cheeks, feeling the skin burning. He dropped down onto his back and closed his eyes. For once, he felt like his age. A proper teenager in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided there will be Murakuro smut later. Yaaaaaay. I'll not spoil how it happens though. 
> 
> I wonder who will be Kuroko's next client though :P


	4. { Teamwork }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have felt like writing this lately, so that's what I've been doing today. 
> 
> Aomine/Kuroko + Kise/Kuroko chapter.   
> Content warnings: smut, threesome, Kuroko crying a lot, double penetration
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“What are you up to today?” Kazunari asked.

He and Tetsuya were sitting in Kaznuari’s room this time. Again, Kazunari was stretched out on the floor, legs on display.

“Actually, I’m a bit uncertain…”

“What about? New client?”

“No… Old ones. Two of them, at the same time.”

“What!?” Kazunari gasped, rolling over and looking up at Tetsuya. “Who?”

“Aomine-san and Kise-san. They insisted on coming together.”

“What, so… They want to do you at the same time or something?”

Tetsuya sighed. “Perhaps. I don’t know.”

Kazunari whistled. “Wow. That’s wild. They know each other, right?”

“Yes, they’re from the same clan,” Tetsuya nodded.

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, two samurai from the area, and both frequent customers of Tetsuya’s. They both proclaimed to love him, and Tetsuya deeply cared for both of them back. He’d never had to deal with them both at once though, and he was a little unsure of how tonight was going to go.

“Right, the samurai.” Kazunari snorted. “Well good luck. They’re probably going to double stuff you. As long as they’re paying, I guess.”

“Must you really put it that way?” Tetsuya questioned with a glare. Kazunari started laughing hysterically, so Tetsuya swatted him on his calf. “Anyway, I don’t know what they’re going to do.”

“You’ll tell me tomorrow, right?”

“Perhaps, if you promise to never say ‘double stuff’ again.”

Kazunari scoffed. “Fine, fine. Deal.”

“I know you’re going to break that promise, but I appreciate the brief thought.”

“Ha, you know me too well.”

“Unfortunately.”

* * *

 

“Tetsucchiiiiii!” Kise called in excitement. He and Aomine were in the entrance room, waiting for Tetsuya.

“Hey, Tetsu,” Aomine said.

They were both dressed in simple yukatas, but they still carried their swords. Tetsuya was used to the weapons by now though, so they didn’t bother him.

“Hello,” Tetsuya said with a respectful bow. Samurai were, of course, far higher in class than he was.

“Stop with the bowing,” Aomine said, nudging Tetsuya with his hand. “You know it’s just us.”

“It would be rude to not greet you properly,” Tetsuya said.

“Yeah, so you keep saying.”

“Tetsucchi, let’s go to your room!”

Tetsuya nodded, gesturing for his clients to follow him. He led them past the gardens and down the hallway to his room. As they settled on the floor, Tetsuya went around the room lighting candles.

“Come sit, Tetsucchi,” Kise whined.

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, moving over to join them.

“So,” he began, “why did you both come here together?”

The two samurai glanced at each other.

“Well, we thought it might save you time,” Aomine said. A very obvious lie.

Tetsuya stared at him, disbelieving. “I see.”

“And it’ll save _us_ time!” Kise added. “You know, just get it done in the same session!”

“So, what are you proposing?” Tetsuya asked.

Again, the samurai glanced at each other.

“Well-”

“You two just want to sleep with me at the same time,” Tetsuya said. Kise blushed, and Aomine was looking everywhere but at Tetsuya. “Admit it.”

“Fine, yes! We wanted to try that!” Aomine said at last.

“That’s going to hurt,” Tetsuya said dryly. “You’re not meant to damage the teahouse property.”

Aomine snorted. “Psshh, you’ll be fine. You can take a beating.”

“I can, but I don’t like you comparing this situation to ‘taking a beating’,” Tetsuya said, frowning.

“You can handle it,” Aomine rephrased. “Better?”

“Slightly.”

“Tetsucchi, are you okay with that?” Kise asked. He was still blushing.

Tetsuya sighed. “Yes, I’m fine with whatever you want.”

“No, no,” Aomine said, shaking his head. “You have to tell us if you don’t want to do it.”

Tetsuya smiled. He appreciated their concern for him. “I’m okay with it. I’m sure it’ll be fun even.”

Aomine grinned and Kise giggled.

“Tetsucchiiiiii!!” Kise sang, leaping onto Tetsuya. He peppered kisses over the courtesan’s face, making the both of them laugh.

Aomine wanted to join in, as he crawled over and started kissing Tetsuya as well. Tetsuya felt someone undressing him, but with all the attention he was being given -the two samurai taking turns kissing his neck and kissing his mouth- he couldn’t tell who was doing it. Their swords had been left at the side of the room, long forgotten now. Tetsuya’s legs were being pushed apart, and he quickly felt something cold and wet pressing at his entrance.

“Mm- Already?” he asked, pushing Aomine off him gently to see Kise between his legs.

Kise blushed and smiled sheepishly. “I’m impatient,” he said.

Tetsuya nodded, giving his consent. Aomine kissed him again while Kise started preparing him. Kise had long, thin fingers, perfect for this job. He curled them a little, rubbing gently, and Kuroko gasped into Aomine’s mouth.

“Did I find your sweet spot, Tetsucchi?” Kise asked with a giggle.

He kept rubbing the mound, making Tetsuya squirm from desire. Aomine broke their kiss, letting his hands roam over Tetsuya’s lithe body. He glided down Tetsuya’s hip, lower and lower until he was gently stroking his cock. The courtesan flinched, feeling a little overwhelmed from being touched in more than one place.

“Relax, Tetsu,” Aomine murmured. “You’re going to need to.”

“I- I know,” Tetsuya gasped.

Kise curled his fingers again, sending shivers through Tetsuya’s body. “Tetsucchiii,” he whined, leaning forward to nuzzle at Tetsuya’s stomach. “You’re so soft and warm. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Tetsuya shivered again, both from Kise’s words and from the treatment he was being given.

“Kise, oil,” Aomine said.

Kise passed him the bottle, and Aomine tipped some of the thick liquid into his palm, swirling his fingertips in it. He joined Kise’s hand, sliding inside Tetsuya’s body. The courtesan moaned, both from the slight twinge of discomfort as well as pleasure.

“If you can’t handle just this...” Aomine trailed off.

“I’m fine,” Tetsuya insisted breathily.

Aomine grinned. “Good.”

They kept stretching him for a while, making sure he was completely ready for what they had planned. Eventually Tetsuya was so far-gone from lust that he almost screamed at them to get on with it.

“ _Hurry_ ,” he moaned, his eyelids slipping shut.

“I love when you’re desperate,” Aomine chuckled.

Tetsuya breathed deeply for a moment while Aomine and Kise coated themselves with more oil. Aomine then pulled Tetsuya up off his back, sitting him in his and Kise’s laps.

“Ready?” he asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Tetsuya breathed.

Aomine started pushing into him first. Tetsuya bit back a moan at the sensation of being filled. Kise whined and leaned forward, pressing the tip of his cock into Tetsuya as well. It hurt, and Tetsuya’s body wanted the intrusions gone, but he persevered, telling himself that he was enjoying it. He cried out a broken little sob when they both pushed completely inside him. His chest was rising and falling with rapid breaths, and tears were brimming in his eyes from the pain. Kise rubbed his waist and kissed the back of his neck comfortingly.

“Shit, you feel amazing,” Aomine groaned. He captured Tetsuya’s lips in a kiss, though Tetsuya wasn’t really responding to it, he was too distracted by pain shooting up his spine.

“Can we move, Tetsucchi?” Kise asked. He squirmed a little and Tetsuya cried softly as more pain twisted bitterly through his body.

“Guess that’s- a no then,” Aomine said, his breathing laboured.

“N-No, it’s fine,” Tetsuya moaned. “Move.”

He hoped the pain would lessen, but it sure hurt on the first thrust. He felt tears spilling down his face, but he tried to ignore it, trying to focus on the gentle press against his prostate. He wasn’t sure which of his clients it was who was touching it, but he didn’t much care. The pleasure it brought was a small amount of comfort against the burning pain. The two samurai continued to thrust into him unevenly, both moaning as they moved. Tetsuya found the pain didn’t really lessen, but the pleasure grew, until it overshadowed the discomfort a little. It still hurt immensely, but he didn't focus on it as much now. Kise was kissing his neck sloppily, placing wet kisses along his skin. Aomine grabbed Tetsuya’s chin and tilted him up so they could kiss as well. Then Kise got jealous, turning Tetsuya’s head towards himself so they could kiss properly.

“Let’s come together, Tetsucchi,” he moaned. He wrapped his delicate fingers around Tetsuya’s cock, stroking him quickly.

Aomine’s rougher hand joined Kise’s a moment later. Tetsuya whined and moaned, gripping onto Aomine’s shoulders for support. One of the warriors thrust against his spot again and he screamed, coming between himself and Aomine. Kise was loud when he came, and his moans could probably be heard on the other side of town as he spilled inside Tetsuya. Aomine swore when he did, digging his fingertips into Tetsuya’s hips, _hopefully_ not hard enough to bruise. Tetsuya was still crying when his two clients carefully pulled out of him. He dropped onto his futon in exhaustion.

“Are you okay, Tetsucchi?” Kise asked softly. He crawled over to the courtesan and laid down next to him, gently tracing patterns against his collarbone.

Tetsuya nodded, though he didn’t speak. His body ached all over, but he felt satisfied. Though he was definitely planning on staying in bed for the next few days.

“That was incredible,” Aomine said, joining them on the futon.

“It _was_!” Kise squealed. He threw himself on Tetsuya, cuddling him happily. “Aaah, Tetsucchi, you’re so amazing!”

Tetsuya weakly raised his hand to pat Kise on the back gently.

“I guess you want to sleep?” Aomine asked.

“Mm,” Tetsuya mumbled, nodding his head once. He grabbed at Aomine and pulled him down as well.

The pair of samurai snuggled up to him, both laying an arm over him. Not ten seconds later, Tetsuya felt fingers prodding at his stomach.

“What are you doing that for?” he moaned, trying to swat the hand away.

“I want to see your tummy poke out from how much I came inside you!” Kise wailed.

Tetsuya sighed. “That doesn't actually happen, Kise-san.”

“It doesn't? Aominecchi, you’ve been lying to me.”

Aomine made an unintelligible noise that could perhaps be translated as “whatever”. Tetsuya didn’t hear the rest of their conversation if there was any, as he was already drifting to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> My friend who has had a lot of sex told me belly bulges from cum aren't a real thing. I find myself somewhat disappointed. But it makes sense. Anyway, I'm gonna trust her judgement as I've found no one on the internet confirming if it is or is not a real thing that happens. 
> 
> The sad thing about me having deleted the original page and reuploaded it, is I've lost all the stats. I had over 40 subscriptions to this story and now it only has 17. Look at me complaining, tsk tsk. 
> 
> Oh and I have a few pieces of artwork saved that would go really well with this story but I don't think I have links to all of the original pages. Which is unfortunate. And Sauce Nao hates me apparently as every time I've searched art on there it hasn't found the source. ARGH. If I can find sources I'll post them with a later chapter. Most of the artworks are Akakuro anyway so I'll post them with the next Akashi chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
